


Warm

by CaesarVulpes



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, M/M, Sleeping Together, this is gay im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: The only thing Robbie liked better than sleeping was waking up next to Sportacus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and gay like me

The only thing Robbie liked better than sleeping was waking up next to Sportacus. He always woke up a few times a night even on a good one and until recently it was torture, endless frustration because it was so hard to fall asleep in the first place. It could take him _hours_ to get back to sleep.

But Sportacus made that _face_ when he was sleeping. Soft, with his hair catching the warm glow of Robbie’s nightlight as it tumbled in his face, his mouth just slightly open, his pointed ears twitching once in a while as he dreamed of…softball? Chasing squirrels? Whatever. Robbie never asked what he dreamed about. He wasn’t sure he cared.

He huffed and squirmed closer, pressed his face into the crook of Sportacus’ neck. He breathed deep, trying to match the sleeping elf’s pace.

There was nothing softer than Sportacus’ bare skin, smooth and almost impossibly warm. He smelled like clean sweat and fresh apples, a little like dryer sheets and a lot like the concept of home. It was so easy to melt here in his arms, to release the tension he could never feel himself holding and sink into the soft mattress.


End file.
